fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Akagi
Dawn Akagi(ドーン アケージ Doon Akeeji) is eighteen years old and part of the unofficial team consisting of herself, Maria Valentine and Lucas Young. She is also called The Fallen Shadow(ス ファレン シャドー''Su Faren Shadoo'') and Dawn of the Great Oceans(ドーン オフ ス グリアット オシアンス''Doon Ofu Su Guriatto Oshiansu''). Dawn is a very powerful mage having four different types of magic allowing her to have many techniques and skills. These are, Sword Magic, Darkness Magic, Water Magic and Sound Magic. She is a former princess being banished from her kingdom for reasons still unknown. Appearance Dawn is no doubt a beautiful lady. She has a curvaceous figure and wide hips. She has purple eyes and pale skin which is proof she doesn't get out much. Her hair is long and silky being a deep shade of purple. It is usually sprawled out all over despite the shaded purple bow. Her hair is also light purple at the bottom suiting her matching eyes. Dawn's armor consist of a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. She wears this armor often and it is probably her most worn clothing. Personality Relationships Her Team Lucas Young Maria Valentine Others Tsubasa Kuragi Dawn doesn't admit it but she has a romantic interest in Tsubasa. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness.Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world.With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. Water Magic Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water.Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. A Water Magic magician is able to manipulate water pressure, allowing their spells to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water Magic, when harnessed in an offensive manner, seems to inflict harm from the sudden force that the spells exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. Sound Magic Sound Magic (サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku) is an elemental caster magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spell usually releases musical notes and the sound can have different effects. Dawn's technique is somewhat different from other users of Sound Magic. Though she is able to conjure musical notes, she can also manipulate sonic waves and create large bursts of deafening sound waves. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Trivia * The image is of Tohka from Date A Live * The armor's description is from the Date A Live Wiki * Dawn states that her favorite color is Purple because it is dark and not overrated but her real favorite color is Yellow because it is cheery and bright. * Dawn was not supposed to actually have four different forms of magic. She was planned with Darkness and Sound Magic at first but then the author created this page and mistakingly put Water Magic instead. Afterwards, the author thought about Tohka, the image of Dawn and how she had swords so the author put Sword Magic in as well. * Dawn's stats are: